


Treasure Hunt

by Goddess47



Series: The Hale Vault [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: "If we tackle it now, then we'll be done," Stiles sighed, not moving from the box he was sitting on.





	Treasure Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> For Full Moon Ficlet prompt: Tackle

"We don't have to do that now," Derek said tiredly. "We can come back tomorrow. Or even the day after."

"If we tackle it now, then we'll be done," Stiles sighed, not moving from the box he was sitting on.

"It's been a long day... night," Derek said looking at his watch, "and we both need a break."

Stiles stared into the last room of books they still needed to go through. It wasn't a large room, but it was stacked with boxes and overflowing shelves. 

Stiles looked down at his dusty clothes. "And a drink, and a bath, and..." He grinned. "Okay, you talked me into quitting!"

Derek grinned back. "Good, because I'm starved!"

"Will the diner let us in looking like this?" Stiles wondered, stretching in place to relieve the tightness in his shoulders. 

"It's late enough to be past the dinner rush," Derek offered. "But early enough to beat the first of the drinking crowd. You can use the bathroom while I order."

Stiles looked vaguely indignant. "Are you saying I'm dirtier than you are?"

Derek laughed. "In a word... yes!"

Stiles looked over Derek, and back down at himself, brushing dust off his jeans. "Okay, fair enough. I guess I did get pretty involved in working on this."

"And you probably have a clean t-shirt in the back of the jeep," Derek pointed out. "That will be an improvement until we get home."

"Yeah, that will help," Stiles agreed. "Okay, let's clean this up and get out of here."

They stacked what they needed to, Stiles slapping post it notes on a couple of boxes so he wouldn't have to go through them again right away.

"Anything else?" Derek asked patiently as Stiles stood in the middle of the vault.

"Umm... no, I think we're good." Stiles looked around to double check.

Derek closed the vault securely behind then, making sure no one was paying attention to them. Too many people already knew where the vault was, no need to spread that information any further.

Stiles yawned as he drove to the diner. "Dude, I'm exhausted! Why didn't you drag me out of there before now." He squinted as he looked up at the red light they were waiting in front of.

"Don't call me _dude_!" Derek said automatically. "And I tried to, several times."

"You did?" Stiles replied. "I guess I was involved in what I was doing!" He yawned again.

"You okay to drive?" Derek asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Besides, we're almost there! It's right around the corner," Stiles pointed. He pulled into the parking lot.

"I'm driving home," Derek declared.

"You hate driving Roscoe," Stiles grinned.

"I hate having an accident even more," Derek replied.

"Okay, okay," Stiles agreed. He rooted through the back of the jeep and found a less-dirty t-shirt. He stripped off the shirt he was wearing and pulled on the new shirt. "Better?" He posed for Derek's inspection.

"Marginally," Derek sighed. "Come on, I want to get our order in."

"Okay, make sure you get-" Stiles started.

"Special burger, with bacon and cheese, no tomatoes, extra pickles, curly fries, and mocha shake," Derek recited.

Stiles placed a hand on his heart, eyes alight. "It's like you know me!" He batted his eyes at Derek.

"It's what you _always_ get," Derek said patiently.

"Oh! Right!" Stiles grinned. "Be right back!"

"Wait!" Derek reeled Stiles in close, and gave him a quick kiss. "That's an incentive to hurry."

"We could get the food to go..." Stiles suggested with a wink.

"No, because then you'll drag me into bed and I'll never get to eat," Derek countered patiently. 

"You're probably right." Stiles tried to leer, but yawned instead. "And I am hungry."

"Go, wash up," Derek pushed Stiles in the direction of the bathroom. "So we can eat." He looked down at his own dusty hands. "I'll wash up after you get done."

"Be right back," Stiles agreed. Then leaned back in for another kiss. "To keep you warm until I get back!"

"Brat!" Derek said fondly as he went to sit in a booth.


End file.
